


Love is Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Some Plot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has some uncomfortable thoughts and Clarke... convinces her to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short bit that decided itself. It was going to be an alternate ending to the bs that was that episode but instead...this happened? It's my first fic so be nice. I know it's short.

"You know I have to go back to my people," Clarke whispered, stroking Lexa's bare back. 

"You don't have to. You could stay here with me," Lexa said. The hand on her back froze before returning to its patterns. 

"You know I won't stay. Not even for you. Not even for us." 

"I know. You care for your people, just as I care for mine. There will always be a place for you here as long as I am heda." 

Lexa wasn't facing Clarke, but she heard the way her breath caught. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she mentally berated herself for loving again. Never again. 

It was her fault Costia was dead. It was her fault so many Skaikru died. It was her fault those three hundred of her people were massacred. It was all her fault. Because she chose to love even though she knew commander was a lonely position. 

Costia's head was delivered to her head by Azgeda and she still allowed them into her coalition. So why couldn't she just cut off Skaikru? Jus drein jus daun had always been their way. And then suddenly Clarke comes along and it's jus nou drein jus daun? She'd always been able to separate feelings from duty. What happened now? 

Was it that she loved Clarke more than Costia? No. It was that she still had the opportunity to keep Clarke. Clarke was still alive, still safe. And the only way to keep her that way was to accept Skaikru in the coalition. 

"-exa? Lexa?" Clarke's voice broke through her thoughts. 

"I... Nothing. I was just thinking about how this finally happened." 

"You're a terrible liar."

"I am not!"

"You are." Clarke laughed. God, Lexa loved her laugh. "Now tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was just thinking about us!" 

"What about us?" 

"How we finally got together." 

The hand on Lexa's back stopped and crept forward. "You get one more chance, Heda. What is it?" 

"I already told you!" Lexa replied, frustrated. 

She gasped when she felt the pinch on her nipple. The hand twisted and Lexa mewled. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" Lexa didn't know why she was trying so hard to keep her thoughts secret. They weren't anything particularly bad.

The hand pulled once on her nipple and let go before sliding slowly down Lexa's stomach. It touched everywhere, everywhere but where she wanted to be touched. It danced around the patch of hair, it slid up and down her leg, but it never hit that spot. 

"Clarke, what you're doing is torturing for information," Lexa said between groans.

"Hmm, it is, isn't it? Are you going to tell me now?" 

"I did!" 

A finger pushed into her soaked entrance and Lexa groaned. But it didn't move. 

"Clarke!" 

"Tell me, Lex." 

"I was just thinking about how love's made me weak! About how I'm treating Skaikru better than any other clan!" 

"See, was that so hard?" 

Clarke's finger finally moved, albeit slower than Lexa would have liked. 

"More." 

"You get more when you deserve it." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"How has love made you weak?" 

"How? Love has caused me to change the ways of my people. Love has brought death to so many of my people. All for you, anything for you. And this, you're torturing me for information and I'm letting you because I love-" Lexa cut herself off. 

"You what?" Clarke asked, adding another finger, and then another. She slid her hand in and out, slightly faster than before. Lexa's reward. 

Lexa groaned. "I love you, Clarke. I love everything about you. And I hate to let you go but I know if I didn't you'd hate me because you love your people." 

Clarke's hand moved furiously, thumb running across her clit with one goal. Reward. 

Lexa came quickly once Clarke gave her the friction she needed. She came quietly, a moan and a shudder all there was to watch. But then her eyes opened and bliss was visible in their depths. 

After a few moments, Clarke whispered into her ear. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" At Lexa's annoyed grunt, she continued. "And by the way, I love you too."


End file.
